Robin's missing
by Are you a stalker
Summary: After a trip for picklies, Robin becomes missing, for weeks, months, and there's still no trace of him. Will they ever find there little birdie again? Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

Dick walked into the room and took a pepsi out of the frige and started drinking it slowly. Then he took a pickle out of the frige and ate fast and took another and another intill there was no more.  
" Why are the pickies gone? " He said like Jack Sparrow said, but instead of Rum it was pickies. The only food he loved was pickies.  
Dick took his coat and snow shoes then he went tp get his money and shoes then headed outside to the store to get some more picklies. Yay.  
Store Dick ran to the part with pickies to see that there were no more pickies.  
"Why are the pickies always gone?" He whispered under his breath. Well, he didn't say it as queitly as he thought, that his good friend Barbra was next to him and heard him. "Well, mainly because I took the last jar of them" She said.  
"GIVE ME BABS!" He screamed.  
"Relax Dickie head, I don't like pickled, when I saw you I knew you wanted these." She replied and gave him the jar. "Thanks" He said catching it. Then his phone rang. The bell was Spongebob Squarepants theme song. "Really?" She asked raising her eye brow.  
"It's a damn good show"Dick said taking the cell phone out of his pocket,"Now if you excues me" He picked the phone up as he went to the cashier.  
"Hello Grayson speaking" He said offical sounding.  
"Hello good friend of mine" It was his good old friend Wally.  
"Hey man, what's up?" Dick said.  
"Eating cheese, you?"  
"Two things, one, buying awesome pickies"  
"You love pickies, not surprising"  
"Two, this conviction sounds like internet conviction."  
"It does"  
"But to be fair, phones do have internet in them, sometimes."  
"Yea, sometimes"  
"Can I call you back later? When I'm not in a store"  
"Sure"  
"Bye dude" Then he turned his phone off. What happened next is something people like to call, anicent history. If you think Dick was gonna buy his pickies, go back and eat them at his room and watch some movies? If you guessed yes, then your doing something wrong. See when he went outside, well nobody knows that, yet, everyone just knows that he didn't come back. The only thing they found was a phone and picklies in a shopping plastic bag. The jar was shattered. Even those things had no finger prints on them. The man/woman must have been wearing gloves, no hair samples on the spot either. Nothing Dick Grayson was now missing. He would be missing for weeks to be, months, but where not there yet, we will be on the next chapter. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two Now, it's been three months, exactly, December 20th to Feburary 20, more exactly, 62 days, I think, unlike Robin I'm not to good at math. Though Batman would spend days and nights to look for at least a clue for where Robin was, he never would find anything. It wasn't to easy to explain anything to the team on where Robin was because they couldn't say anything without revieling or making to narrow down the choise because no matter how evil, messed and crazy Gotham City is, kidnapping wasn't really that commen, or at least in my universe it isn't. All they said was that he was out. Wally knowing who was, felt a little gulity, he thought that of he wouldn't had turn off the phone, he could have done somthing, just something. BatCave ~~~~~~~~~ Batman was on a all nighter, for the 18th time this month and it was only the 20th, the other two days he had a buniess meeting in the morning, important ones, clamissed, important ones. But being there myself, I know what both of them were about. A man named 'Slade Wilson' had a lawsuit toward him because he had made to many weapons he sold to the goverment, he claimed that he never knew what they would do with it, Batman being Batman could tell he was lying, there was another reason why he tried to shut Wayne Enterprises or at the least shut down it's goverment weapons creations. Also in the lawsuit was Bruce Wayne not to be in charge of Wayne Enterprises, this was a seriou case, the goverment was not happy about this, but when Slade asked the goverment who came to the first court hearing (A/N: I don't know how lawsuits work, and I'm to lazy to look it up, most of this is gonna be false, go lazyness, I'm not gonna have a factful story! Or proper words!) Slade asked the goverment what they did with it, they replied,"Classifed" not surprisingly that they said that, but that also made the judges half on Slade's side half on Bruce's. Well back on topic with the all nighter, Alfred came in. "Another all nighter sir?" The awesome (yea I said it, deal with it =P) butler said.  
"Alfred where ever they have Dick must be really advaced to keep him there for this long" Batman said.  
"Hmmm, Master Bruce, as much as I would like to belive that, but there is another explaption, why he isn't here right here" Alfred replied.  
"NO!I won't choose to belive that!" Bruce said.  
"I don't want to belive that but there is a possiblty."  
"Not with me here"  
Now I will tell you Robin is not dead, I might have 10 stories planned out where he dies (I counted, I do) but this is not one of them. But keep your eyes open here, every detail is important, camoes, hints, sequal hints, and Barbra Gorden + Dick Grayson, (I'm a shipper, if you don't like them together, it's okay only hints) Where Dick is ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The man who kidnapped Dick was eating some pickles while making sure Dick wouldn't escape. (Yea more picles! Is there a problem with that? How funny is it that I don't like pickles XD) Well, Dick wasn't going to escape, the man was just parioded, has he was all the time. That's why, wait I'm was about to give you spoliers, I'll do that next chapter, not. XD. But just you wait, the story will countie, and I promise it will be a better next chapter. 


	3. Chapter 3

Robin POI I know I can escape, I just have to, I wonder, if they even think I'm still alive, it's been about, I don't know. It feels like it's been a year. It probley only been like a hour. All I know for sure is that I've been kidnapped, and something's making me feel very numb, and I can't seem to talk, it even open my eyes, I think I'm asleep. I can't even tell. Now it hurts, and I'm hungrey. I don't even care of I never get another pickle ever again! I want to go home! Okay, get a grip on yourself Grayson. I j-just need to escape. Escape, escape, only escape that's all I need to do. I wonder if they are trying, to find me, or if they even know I'm missing. No, of course they know, and of course they will find me if I can't escape. I can't seem to remember things, what was Two-Face's secret idnetity? What was my email password? Why'd I love pickles again? Er, now I can't even feel my head, my mind. I... can ...  
barely... think... anymore...with...all...the ...numbness... in... my...head...  
((Blackout))  
Normal POI

Court Hearing "Where is ?" The judge said.  
"Maybe he chickened out" Bruce said.  
"Wayne," The judge said "Just saying," Bruce replied. Then something happened. A grey gas went everywhere,making everyone go into coughs and fall. Surprisingly nobody was taken. Now the poclice went straight to the camras. No evil person like Joker or Two-Face was found but a goverment gas bomb from WAYNE ENTERPRISES, was found. Now as you imagation tells you, the police were getting a little on 's side. Then Bruce explained that he was robbed a little while ago, they didn't belive him, even though it was true. Something was going on. Batman didn't know it, but there was a link to it to Robin's kidnapping. Now these past chapters were before Batman dealing with this. Next chapter is you (hopefully) guessed it, the team trying to puzzle together this. Why Robin's not been showing up. 


	4. Chapter 4

(Okay so I'm a liar, I know I said that this would be Young Justice, but I don't want to put them in the story)  
So, Bruce Wayne not showing up for work really made people a nervous. But all Bruce really cared about right now was two things. The first was to make sure that he could find Robin, then there was to prove he was incenct, at least to some dagree. Both were at least hard to do at the same time. But finding Robin was the first important thing. Batcave in Batman's POI ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Another dead end. Great, how am I ever going to find Robin? He's been of for three monthes, and if he counldn't escape by now, then, he must be terrified.I have to save him. Before it's to late.  
Robin POI ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ I think, I'm starting to get feel...back in my leg. M-maybe if I get strong enough and get enough feel in my leg I can try, just maybe, try to escape. I-I need to e-escape. There probley worried sick. If they've even noticed I'm gone. I once locked myself in a closet for a week and nobody found me. I was 10. Maybe Bruce knew I was there, that's why he didn't look for me. Either way I was there for a week. T-they wouldn't really miss me that much. I always annoy them with hating prefixs, and other things. But I don't want to stay here forever. I-I'm hungrey, and tired,and need to go to the bathroom. I-I want to feel myself again to. It's still very numb.  
Normal POI ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ The man who kidnapped Rob-Dick Grayson as many had thought is Slade Wilson. Do you want to know what his major plan is? Well he was trying to shut down Wayne Enterprises because in the law suit that nobody saw was that he wouldn't shut Wayne Enterprises, but take control of it. Then with all that power and then with all that power he could take over Gotham, then maybe the world. But, just in case his plans didn't work out, he would make them give him Wayne Enterprises, or he would kill Rob- Dick Grayson. He took him earlier then the law suit because if he took Dick during the law suit, or after, they would know it was him and would be sent to jail. He was always a few steps ahead of everyone. Like Batman, in fact he came to Gotham for a challege, aka Batman. Now that I have told you guys his plans, you have to wait for a new chapter update. 


	5. Chapter 5

Slade's plan was almost full proof. But if Batman were to figure at least one part out the whole thing would fall apart. Well maybe. It depends on the one part. I'm sorry to say this but I'm thinking of two endings, happy and sad, now let's see which one I pick, now where was I in the story, oh yes! Now Slade, (I'm not used to him being Deathstroke I watched the Teen Titans animated show, so his probley not gonna be Deathstroke, but just as evil though) as I was saying Slade, he had a evil plan with to do with Rob- Dick. See he felt weird having him there and not doing anything to him. 'It would be such a waste' he thought.  
So, when he captured him, he also drugged him, with a medical drug that makes people lose all feeling that when used to much could have bad things happen. So every so and then he would undrug him and hurt him alot, then drug him. I have not wriiten those parts for you to spare you, and so this fan fiction could stay K+ and not T. Now if you were Dick you wouldn't want to be him anymore. Slade has really did a number on him. Again I won't describe it to stay K+. Batcave ~ ~ ~ ~ Another all nighter for out favortie Dark Knight. But today was the day he would finally find something out. He was tracking down the few people or eqiment that could hold Ro- Dick this long. The people who narrowed down to were either supervillians, Rupert Throne or Slade Wilson. The supervillians were all in Arkham and he even made sure they were. So that was out. Rupert Throne, no he could escape from him. That only leaves Slade Wilson, being untrustworthy after another court hearing about the law suit, Bruce or Batman was being his spying self.  
Slade was awesome and not dumb to shout out his master plan to himself. But Batman finally got proof that Slade Wilson was trying to take over Wayne Enterprises and take over the world, but not where Dick was. But he would need this proof. Court Hearing ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Right before it started Bruce held out the proof. Who knew how useful a paper was. Looking at the proof and Slade's handwriting to make sure that it was the same, the judge was pretty sure that Bruce was right and Slade was a liar pants on fire. But he got his chance to defend himself. But see he had no idea how strong a ablibi he could make up from the top of his head would be. So he in one minute in privte aka the bathroom, to shut the power grid for a half in escape and leave a note, with his plan b, aka the Rob- Dick thing. But remember, Slade is always a few steps ahead of everyone. So don't expect everything to fall into place perfectly. Few steps ahead. 


	6. Chapter 6

(I'm a double liar now, he DOES become Deathstroke, but only at the very end)

Now Slade wasn't agrey that his master plan was distreyed, yet not compelty feelin' the aster. Neither was Rob- Dick, he still wasn't in perfect condition, now that I have relized that children of this genration 7+ all are watching PG-13 and R and don't care about ratings, I will put more blood in this, but if you are a child who can not handle those things, stop reading, seriouly stop, x this page, turn off your computer and watch some Spongebob Squarepants because it's a damn good show.  
Robin POV  
(Breaths heavly) Okay...I can do this...er, hurts...where's a...Batman...when you need him... or maybe...just anybody! I-I'm scared, I want to go home! But I don't know if I'll ever even see home again, I'm hurt and that's all the feeling I have, please, someone help me, I've become desprite.  
Batman POV  
I've figured out some of his puzzle but not all of it, it's mostly a mystrey where Robin is. But no matter how close the puzzle will never be finished intill the last piece is put into place, let's see where all the places he could be. Slade's smart enough not to hide at his own home, but he wouldn't have enough hiding places to hide that he wouldn't be found, man this is hard to figure out. Now I know how anyone playing chess with me feels like. (sigh) -_-  
But I have to find Robin, and I know I can, but what do you do when somebody's 4 steps ahead of you? I don't know I'm usally 4 steps ahead of everyone else. (sigh again) -_- (again)  
Normal POV  
Alfred walked in, with some cofee to keep Brucey awake, but he negleted to drink it.  
"Master Bruce I belive that the most unlikly answer is sometimes the nest ones" Alfred said with his power of wisdom. Seriouly what didn't this dude know. That wasn't where Robin was. But then Bruce got an idea, a wrong one, but one that will lead to the right one. Unforusly, you will have to wait for another update to see what it is. XD. See I got you exicted then stoped the next part, I'm an evil unicorn.


	7. Chapter 7

I shall try to not to write like Lemony Snicket since a recent compant about my writing style, now we go to the batman at the now scene of the crime that Robi-Dick first disapeared. Four-Hundred Park Way, right where they put the white line where the pickle jar was. A little bit of shattered jar glass. It was so small that they didn't take it. But with his cowl Batman can see almost anything, becasue his Batman.  
Batcave On the small piece of glass was a small piece of, well at first Batman didn't know what it was, but it turns out it was a throne from a rose (NO THERE IS NOT POISIN IVY IN THIS SORRY IVY LOVERS) turns out this throne probley got stuck to him and fell of here, and this rose was in west Gotham, away from his manison, near Gotham WAREHOUSE! That's where Robin was, now a person might think that now was the end, well I can't say it's the beginning, well, it more either middle of the middle or end of the middle, when Batman went there he also thought everything will fall into place, but when he went there what he found was a note, saying'Too late, I knew this place would get caught sooner or later,'  
Batcave in Bruce POV ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I almost found him, but if I only found him a little eariler, I could tell the ink wasn't to old, about a day, so close, Where Dick was in his POV ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Err, ga, phew, pain, numbness, how can I feel numbness and pain at the same time, at least I'm not on the cold ground now I'm on a stiff bed...I'm not getting a real break here, still working on that escape plan, I wonder if anyone outside is working on a rescue plan, remember that feel in my leg, it's gone, I can open one of my eyes, the left, now I'm trying to roll off my bed then crawl to the AC, I've been paying attention to the AC, it turns off for 4 hours, and it just turned off, I have like 3 and 56 minutes left, I'm also on the bottom floor so nobody hears me, this plan sounds good in my head but will fail somehow like all my plans, Normal POV ~~~~~~~~~~ Dick manged to fall to the ground then he instead of crawled dragged him to the AC, what he didn't think of is how to open the AC, he was in pain but that didn't stop him from using his hands to break it, lucky for him it was weak, trying to find his way out in an AC weak and crawling was very hard, but he started to get a place to go there was about 1 and a half hour left, but to him a mintue was a second, dying or in full health, then he was in a vent shaft above Slade there was a weak part that Dick FELL OUT OF. Slade at the time was watching the news, his demends for Wayne Enterprises for Dick and the contract in a diffrent place with another plan but being agrue about Dick's plan he thought of another plan getting Wayne Enterprises, then saying "By the way Dick's dead" 


End file.
